1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing through the use of fish excitation and attraction means. The fish excitation and attraction means includes mica flakes which would be sprinkled onto the water proximal to where the fishing would occur. The reflection of light off of the reflective surfaces of the mica crystals causes the attraction as well as the excitation of fish. It is also proposed to mix mica with chum and introduce this composition to the water to attract fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been located which are considered prior art. They include the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,862 issued to Bethshears el al. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,659 issued to Shumaker PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,110 issued to Henderson et al. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,934 issued to Dhal PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,626 issued to Hanaguchi PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,829 issued to Bethshears PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,997 issued to Hesse et al. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,591 issued to Ray PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,937 issued to Visser PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,750 issued to Henry
The foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use fishing lures with small reflective patches located thereon, or particles with entrained fish attractant compositions, such compositions being both olfactory, and/or taste related. Such compositions include oils and the like. None of the patents disclose the use of mica to cause a flashing or glittering to attract fish to a region where one is fishing. Mica, by its unique crystalline cleavage, reflectivity, density, minimal environmental impact as well as other material properties makes it an ideal attractant and has no way been discussed, taught or contemplated in the prior art. Even mica being present in chum has not been specifically disclosed, further, mica is non-harmful to fish if ingested. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.